Trying to be Serious
by ValaMagic
Summary: Max contemplates the changes in her relationship with Caroline, and how she never expected her to be a part of her life


AN: This is the first thing i've written in quite a while, and definitely my 1st 2 broke girls fic. Please, leave me some comments. i want to know what you think. It makes me sad there aren't more Maxoline fics :(

Trying to be serious

When I met Caroline Channing I did not expect her to become a permanent part of my life in any capacity. I did not expect her to last more than half a day in the diner, I definitely did not expect her to be sleeping on my couch, or on occasion my bed and definitely didn't expect her to later install a hideaway bed in my living room. I suppose I didn't really expect her to bring along a horse as a house guest either, I mean who has a pet horse in Brooklyn? Don't tell anyone I got a little attached to that horse, more than a little attached actually, he is a pretty awesome pet. As much as I didn't expect to find myself getting attached to Chestnut I didn't expect to find myself getting attached to Caroline even more. But one day she was just suddenly a part of my every day life. I would never admit it to her but if she wasn't around I would have missed her like I missed the vibrator I lost my first semester in college.

Caroline was everything that would normally drive me absolutely bat shit crazy in a person. She was needy and entitled, skinny, blonde and whiny, she hadn't really worked a day in her life. But, if I had everything she had and then lost it I would probably be a whiny bitch too, in some ways I think it's a lot easier for me to live like this. Or to live like we were then, I never knew any different. Even as a little kid it was pretty normal for us to not have any food on the table, so actually in that regard I was doing a lot better than I had under my mother's care. I didn't know how it felt to have a giant walk in closet bigger than my apartment or a bathroom with a tub bigger than my bed and mint green vagina soap to wash with.

I started working as soon as I could find someone to hire me, my mother paid the rent and other bills and basically whatever I earned was our food budget. I wasn't sure Caroline even knew what the word budget meant. Having her move in was definitely an adjustment, in some ways I felt like her mother, but that would make the rest of our story somewhat inappropriate I suppose. But I taught her a lot of things, how to waitress, clean, pay bills, cook, use the subway and even go grocery shopping. But she taught me things too. I would never admit it but she was a much better roommate than my ex boyfriend had ever been, her abs weren't quite as spectacular though, and if you could see my face right now I would be winking at you and if you ever saw Robbie's abs you'd know why.

I feel like I'm getting distracted from the point of this story, Robbie's abs have always been very distracting. Then again, boobs are quite nice too. And if we continue on this topic we might be here all day, and I'll never get to the point, Caroline says I can't be serious about anything, she says I always have a joke, so this is me trying to be serious, how am I doing so far? Speaking of Caroline, she's not the first girl I've kissed, she's not even the first girl I had sex with. Maybe my story isn't all that remarkable, nothing about my life has been very remarkable really, at least not until I met Caroline. My story though.

The first time I kissed a girl and liked it, I was twelve, I had kissed boys by then and she wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone so I kissed her. Her lips were softer than the boys I'd kissed and it was sloppy. We never talked about it again. She started dating my first boyfriend 3 days later. The next time I kissed a girl it was to turn my boyfriend on when I was 14 or 15. He was one of those dickhead types, always wanting sex and I figured what the hell, that was sloppy too. The girl I kissed that time was very nice, she was older and a friend of his. He left me for her quicker than you could say 'cheater' and yes, he did cheat on me with her, apparently he had only started dating me to try and get me to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend because she thought I was hot and he wanted to touch my boobs. But that never happened. I never really dated girls though, kissed them occasionally then found a guy, until I met Caroline my apartment seemed to house one guy after another but never for more than a few months at a time because they all turned out to be losers. Caroline says she doesn't understand how I always ended up with the losers and put up with all their bullshit when I'm so strong and outspoken. She says it makes no sense. I disagree.

Clearly not a lot has changed between me and Caroline, except that everything has changed. I suppose it really is time I get to the point. Caroline and I kissed, we had hot lesbian sex and somehow feelings developed and I'm no longer dead inside and she's no longer sleeping on the Murphy bed. So absolutely nothing has changed, clearly. I'll rewind a little bit because I guess you're all a lot more interested in how it happened than the fact that is has happened. Maybe I shouldn't have told you the ending before I told you the start, kills the suspense I suppose. I'm not very good at this storytelling thing, especially not when I'm trying to be serious. It's harder than I thought.

Actually, I think most people assume that us getting together was somewhat inevitable so maybe telling you the ending just makes it easier to sit back and enjoy the story. It didn't happen in any of the places you would expect. Maybe you're guessing that the first time we kissed was in the apartment after some drunken night at the bar, or after too much weed, maybe you think the first time we had sex was in the freezer at the diner. Okay, I know you are all hoping that's the case, and I will throw you a bone, we have definitely had sex there a couple of times, and let me tell you the poor nipples don't enjoy the chilliness. But that's not how it happened the first time.

Our first kiss was actually in the grocery store and like all my other first kisses, it was pretty unremarkable. There were no fireworks or sparks, there were definitely no roses unless you count the wilting ones next to the cashier counter, and the closest we got to champagne was the orange juice on the shelf next to us. We weren't dressed up for a night out, in fact Caroline was still in her diner uniform and I was wearing a baggy band shirt and jeans, she didn't even take me for dinner. I was used to disappointment by then.

I would love to tell you that we were both just completely overcome with emotion and couldn't help but kiss each other standing next to the orange juice and breakfast cereal and coupon shoppers. But no, Caroline kissed me to avoid talking to a guy who had been asking her on dates for months. The kind who just wouldn't take no for an answer. She saw him heading towards, obviously having spotted her traffic cone of a diner uniform.

"Just go with it" she whispered in my ear wrapping her arm easily around my waist as if it was something we did every day. I flinched at the unexpected touch. Her other hand gripped my shoulder, strong but gentle twisting me so I was facing her. Her whispered words echoed in my head 'just go with it', okay I could do that for a couple of minutes. The cake mix I was holding dropped into the trolley and the hand that was holding our rickety trolley in front of us reached up of it's own accord and twisted into the soft golden hair that I was always so jealous of. As Caroline's lips met mine I wasn't thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her, I was thinking about how much I wanted my hair to be as soft as hers and how I still had 50 cupcakes to make when we got home for little Jimmy's birthday party the next day. I don't remember much else of the kiss, I don't remember how her lips felt on mine or how my hands felt pressing against the horrible orange fabric. All I remember is the electric feel of her fingers dancing across the small of my back having slipped beneath the hem of my tshirt, it was so much softer and gentler than what I was accustomed to from men. More subtle, it was less about wanting to get me naked and more an incidental touch of naked skin. I craved both more and less of it. It was almost as if I felt myself thawing out, slowly, like one of our cheesecakes, but at the same time I felt gooey like I'd been left out of the display cabinet too long. And yes, I just compared myself to frozen baked goods, because that is what Caroline Channing does to me.

"Now what was that Miss Channing?" she pulled away and I poked my fingers into her rib gently before pulling my hand away from her body, hers was still around my waist, her fingers still stroking my bare skin gently, my shirt pushed a little to the side, at least she hadn't gone for the boob grope, when you have boobs like mine it's almost inevitable. She held up a finger to shush me as the man continued towards us, apparently not deterred by us kissing in the grocery store.

"Caroline!" he greeted enthusiastically. He made to hug her but couldn't as her hand had decided it was glued to my hip. I smirked at his eyes flicked down and he pulled back awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"I'm well thankyou Jimmy" she was polite but clipped in her response.

"That's, good, good to hear" Jimmy spoke more to himself than to us, his eyes fixed on her fingers stroking my hip.

"Have you thought more about my offer of dinner? I really would like to take you out." He looked hopeful, but unsure of himself. I snickered.

"Actually Jimmy. I've been meaning to introduce you to my partner, Max" she pulled me even closer to her as if that was even possible.

"Your partner?" Jimmy looked surprised "as in sapphically?" I couldn't control my laughter at his choice of words and buried my face into Caroline's shoulder, biting down on the fabric in an effort to control my giggling.

"Yes, Jimmy. I love her, she love me and we have hot lesbian sex in our tiny little apartment"

"Oh right, well I suppose I better go then" He turned, then a second later turned back "so that was definitely a no on the dinner then?" Caroline nodded her affirmation, an annoyed look on her face and he turned again, as soon as he was out of earshot I gave her the patented max black 'Seriously?' look.

"Lying much missy?"

Caroline's eyes sparkled "I didn't lie, you are my business partner. I never told him you were my girlfriend or anything" she grinned cheekily.

"Well unless you're coming into my room and shoving your head between my legs while I'm asleep, in which case we're going to be having a serious chat about boundaries, and teaching you a few things because I should not be able to sleep through that, there is no hot lesbian sex going on in our apartment"

"In my dreams there is" She threw the comment over her shoulder as she headed over to the milk and I grabbed the rest of our cake mix. For the second time in less than 5 minutes I dropped the cake mix into the trolley, my mouth hanging open and for once in my life I actually was speechless.

"Well lets see what we can do about making your dreams a reality, shall we?" I headed towards the checkout, leaving her to trail behind me "Just so you know though, I'm not doing any of that strap-on stuff, you're going to be making me cum with your bare hands, or tongue as the case may be"


End file.
